


Waitin and wantin

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [5]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Waitin and wantin

Waitin and wantin. Never knew one place could feel so lonely. Standin on the outside the tent, knowin the onliest thing separatin us is a flap and alls I got ta do is walk through ta feel them hands on me again. I can hear him, sighin all forlorn-like. Reckon he expects me—can’t expect why after runnin out like that this morning--but what we done together, weren’t right. Still, never felt anything so sweet. If I walk into the tent with my hat in my hand, nothing will ever be the same again ‘n maybe I don’t want it ta be the same. Never wanted anyone like I want Jack fuckin Twist right now.


End file.
